


雪度假日

by Nuitnoirepassager



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitnoirepassager/pseuds/Nuitnoirepassager
Summary: 光之战士迫不及待地回到伊修加德探望故友，放松身心，没想到跟来了一大家子。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	雪度假日

**Author's Note:**

> 老爷抢救成功的if，时间在5.0后，光回到原初世界  
> 有微量或少量的美丽喵、于桑场合  
> 想写写与平时有点不一样的光呆和老爷，包括但不限于铁憨憨动手动脚→“我们是朋友啊”→乱恰飞醋  
> 预警：OOC，（伪）修罗场，一些细节模糊欢迎捉虫  
> 另有蕾薇瓦女士，拂晓众，小红猫，小树枝等好伙伴友情出镜

光特意在天亮前传送到伊修加德。从第一世界的明媚春光中猛然扎进库尔扎斯滴水成冰的严寒，光并未感到多少不适。接下来几天的清闲假日相当难得，兴奋和期待甚至冲淡了他归程的疲惫。他怀着迫切的心情抚上以太水晶，传送到福尔唐伯爵府前。  
“您好，这位暗黑骑士阁下，请问您——啊！”光走近后，守门的士兵从他变了不少的容貌中认出了他，这令人怀念的热切熟络同时让他们高兴地露出笑容，“是英雄阁下！您回来了！请进吧，家主和老爷见到您一定会很高兴的！”  
守卫为他推开大门，对他行了一礼后转身小跑开，光知道他要去哪，伸手把他拽住。  
“不要打扰他们休息了，等他们起床后再告诉他们我回来了就好。”  
“哎，好，”守卫有些飘飘然地回味着英雄阁下拉扯他胳膊的感觉，连忙点头答应，“那您现在——您要在这里等待吗？我去为您点灯和壁炉——”  
光环顾这厅堂，尽管只有昏暗的月光从门后照进，他仍在脑中描绘出了大厅每一处富丽威严，又不失温馨的布置。月光隐隐照到墙上那枚画着独角兽徽的盾牌，这提醒了他，于是他带着按耐不住的急切问，“奥尔什方，他今天住在这里吗？”  
“啊，奥尔什方少爷一直住在这的，”守卫暗道果然如此，在心中羡慕这位少爷与英雄阁下的友情，“虽然他身体好转了一些，但是老爷没有同意他回到巨龙首，听说——啊，抱、抱歉，我话太多了……奥尔什方少爷的房间在二楼第——”  
“我知道，你回岗位去吧。”光打断他的絮絮叨叨，轻车熟路地走上楼梯。

光小心地按下门把手，推开门，房间内炉火的暖光让他眯了眯眼。他拿出和群花冠的精灵们说话时的谨慎，轻手轻脚地无声推开门，走进挚友的房间。他有点后悔没换身装束，暗黑骑士的铠靴沉重，即使地板上铺了毛毯，踩上去还是很容易发出声响。他为了不吵醒正在熟睡的挚友，只能走得很慢，这让从门口到床边这一段不远的距离变得很长，他感觉自己花了很长很长的时间，才终于几乎是蹑手蹑脚地挪到奥尔什方的床边。蓝发的精灵果然睡得很熟，看着他放松的睡脸，让光的心情更加惬意了。他环顾房间，在床另一边的墙上找到了空着的，用以搁置大剑的剑架，剑架的旁边便是一副挂起的骑士剑盾。  
这可是让光有点犯了难了。要穿着这身铠甲在房间里不发出声音地行动已很不容易，还得把更加沉重的剑靠在同样金属制的小架子上。光无声叹了口气，只能像先前那般蹑手蹑脚地绕过床走到那面墙边。  
之前的动作都还算成功，把剑从背后卸下来也没有问题，可他还是不小心在把剑搁在架子上时磕出了一点声响。身后传来奥尔什方在床上挪动的声音，光紧张地回头看去，发现他只是朝这边转过头，没有被吵醒，于是他放心地松了口气，走到床边，背靠床头柜坐在地毯上，头搁在床上，脸颊抵着软软枕头边缘。  
再过不久，他的挚友就会发现这巨大的“惊喜”。  
光看着窗外升起的晨曦，笑着合上眼等待。

光还是低估了暖炉和毛绒地毯对疲惫的催化作用。他在摩杜纳的营地里坐了大半夜，等到时间差不多了便传送来伊修加德，明明彻夜未眠已不能对他造成什么负担，他却在暖融融的壁炉烘烤下靠在床边睡着了。  
他从浅浅的睡眠中凭直觉掐住碰在他肩上的手，花了几秒钟才反应过来他是在哪里睡着了，连忙把手松开。  
可他还是把奥尔什方的手腕掐出一片红印。  
“噢！抱歉，奥尔什方，抱歉——”  
他连连说着道歉的话，却在抑制不住地笑着，他在心里谴责自己有点过分，可笑容终究是忍不住的。奥尔什方看他醒了，便收回手，把原本准备给他披上的毯子收回来。他揉揉差点被误伤的手腕，上下打量了一眼光，脸上淡淡的愉悦忽然变为一个极明亮、极热烈的笑容，与数年前每一次光从雪原回到巨龙首营地时见到的如出一辙。  
“欢迎回来！光！”  
他站起来，朝从地上爬起来的光之战士张开双臂。光自然不会拒绝，展臂与身材高大的好友拥抱。精灵刚起床不久，体温还带着点热，光在他的肩膀前蹭了蹭脸，看向窗外伊修加德的艳阳。  
他的假期开始了。


End file.
